Naruto: The Dual Blade Saga
by th3j3st3rLIV3S
Summary: AU. Crossover. That which dies always reborn. With the fall of the Sinistrals comes their redemption with new life. Now, the only one that is in their way from reeking havoc upon the world is... Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Dual Blade Saga.

* * *

"_This is it." a loud voice echoed in the corridors of Doom Island. "This is the last one!" Maxim fell to his knees in fatigue. 'Strength, don't leave me now! I must save Parcelyte… save Jeros… my son. Selan, Guy, Dekar, Iris, Tia, everyone… lend me your power!' He was positioned before a huge stone, the last control source of the Island. Maxim stood up and gathered energy into his arm. He then held it in front of him and aimed at the last stone. 'Break damn it!' He closed his eyes as a surge of energy erupts forth from his arm and flew at the stone. The surge of energy bounced off measly at the Mystic Stone's defense. _

"_Damn it! I'm not strong enough to stop this," he cried in despair as he once again dropped to his knees. 'How can I stop this? Am I not enough to destroy this alone?' He slammed his fist into the stone ground. 'Selan, Jeros… I failed you both.' _

'_Do not give up yet, Maxim,' a female voice whispered in his ear. Maxim quickly looked around; his eyes clouded with tears that threatened to fall when he first heard the voice. 'Selan?' He quickly shook his head. 'Nay, it is not so. She has died from the power of Daos. Wait… that's it!' He stood up one last time. He then reached for the legendary sword: The Dual Blade. It was pulsing as its legendary power slowly vanishes. 'For the only purpose of vanquishing the Sinistrals: without that sole-purpose, it can not go on existing in this world.' He slowly unsheathes it from his sash as he gathers energy once more. 'This is it… one final time.' He held the blade in front of him as he slowly makes his way to deaths door. _

"_Du…Dual Blade…?" he slowly draws out as its legendary energy fills him. It was pulsating a beat… telling him that he should use all of its power. _

"_Alright... I'll use all the power and strength I've got left with you!" he shouts as a yellow aura surrounds him. 'Even if I should perish!' _

"_Lend your power to mine, in this, my final blast of strength, Dual Blade!" Maxim shouted while the aura grew ten fold. He held the blade above him as he shouts out "**Wave Motion**!"_

_Maxim jumped up with the last of his strength towards the last stone and slammed the Dual Blade upon it. Both the Mystic Stone and the Dual Blade shattered at the blow as Maxim surged through the air, crashing into the wall while he inhales his last breathe. He smiled as the Island started to shake and crumble as it veers off course that was Parcelyte and starts to plummet towards the sea._

'_Selan, I changed the course. Parcelyte…, our Jeros will be okay now,' he thought as he embraced death. _

_Never was it to rise again, the floating fortress known as Doom Island crashed into the sea; submerging what's left of the Dual Blade into oblivion

* * *

_

"_Naruto, you failed the genin exam." _

'F-ck!' Naruto thought as he wiped a stray tear off his cheek. The words rang through his head over and over to no end. 'Stupid exam!' He kicked a can that was in his way. As it bounced out of sight, Naruto proceeded homebound. 'Stupid Bunshin Test!' he thought as he reminisced about the three part exam. He failed the first test, which was about dispelling genjutsu. Naruto barely pass the second test, which was a pure tai-jutsu fight against a peer or a sempai. But the last test…

'_What a loser!' Kiba screeched in the audience which brought about loud mocking laughter. 'He's been here for Six years and he can't even do a Bunshin no Jutsu correctly!'_

The Bunshin he created was horribly disfigured beyond all reason.

'_Kill me!' the Bunshin pleaded in front of the **whole** Class._

This brought about stunning silence. Nobody could have comprehend, much less comment what just took place. After the Bunshin dispersed, curtsey of Naruto, the once quiet class erupted into laughter that fathomed the one before and was heard throughout Konoha.

'Smart mouthed clone…' He thought angrily for a second, but the sorrow in his heart overwhelmed that emotion. Iruka, Naruto's sensei, felt pity for his student and offered him a meal at Ichiraku on his expense after class.

'_Thanks Iruka, but I feel that I must refuse the offer.' _

So, here he was. Naruto, self-proclaimed future Hokage who failed the genin exam twice all because he can't make a simple Bunshin, was making his way home from the worse day at the Academy to only greet no-one at his humble-abode and is only looking forward to a home-cooked meal of Ramen made by yours truly.

'Gee, someone must really **hate** me up there!'

As he finally made got to his doorstep and reached for his keys, a loud clap was heard overhead. Naruto looked up and sighed. The clouds were ominous with heavy rain. 'Great, crappy got crappier galore!' he shook his head as he found his keys and opened the door.

His eyes widened for a second before he hung his head. As though some twist of fate, his whole apartment, for the f-ken third time this month, was broken into and was completely thrashed. His table was turned over… graffiti bearing words that no kid should over know was sketched over the wall… his closet full of his jumpsuits was ransacked and burned, well, still burning… his bedroom next to his kitchen/living room was emitting a powerful smell of different animal feces... and not but not less, his kitchen and everything in it was christened by urine.

While holding back tears, he walked through the door, closed it, and locked, and fell down a second later.

Naruto soon followed suit.

He tripped over what seems to be a bottle of sake. Naruto sighed and stood up, wondering why he was put on this earth.

-

After cleaning what can be cleansed in his apartment and salvaging anything that can be of a use, Naruto walked over towards the center of the kitchen where the table once stood. Hidden under a loose floorboard over there lay a couple packs ramen Naruto kept just in case his food was inedible due to… whatever.

As he knelt down to lift up the floorboard, a foul smell came from underneath. He immediately stopped and stood up. 'Don't tell me they…. Screw it!' He reached for his pants pocket and drew out an explosion note. Without looking, he bent down and lifts up the floorboard and threw the note inside. He sighed again as he walked towards the kitchen window.

A loud boom was heard behind him.

As he drew near to his window, he noticed that outside was pouring down pretty hard. He smiled. 'Perfect time for practice,' he thought as he opened the window. He jumped threw it and onto the fire escape. Being greeted by large raindrops and harsh winds, Naruto's smile grew larger as he made his way to the roof.

'With each passing raindrop that caresses my body, the sins of yore will perish,' Naruto thought. He chuckled as he got onto the roof. He couldn't remember who the first person was to recite this phrase to him… and yet…

The rain greeted him full force as he sighed… 'That doesn't matter,' he thought. He spreads his arms as wide as he could as thunder clapped above him. After stretching, he combed the darkness, looking for an object he prayed that was still intact and was not disturbed. When he finally found it, he laughed away as thunder clapped again, illuminating the object.

It was a takemitsu, or a bamboo sword.

'A living extension of my arm,' Naruto thought as he brandished it over his head. He brought the takemitsu down full force to the ground.

B-O-O-M!

The whole apartment shook at the blow. As Naruto removed his takemitsu from the gravel that used to be part of his roof, he discreetly surveyed the area. Someone or something was watching him. Only to find no one in the darkness of the storm, Naruto continues with his practice.

He first held out a kanji scroll in front of him and gathered chakra; all the while, Naruto started to chant a mantra. When the scroll started to glow a bright red, he threw it towards the center of the roof while shouting out "Let thee be awakened!" In a huge poof, the scroll was replaced by a red kairai. It had taken on a crude appearance of Sasuke, his arch-nemesis.

'Damn Bastard!' he thought, angry about the events that took place earlier today before the exam.

'_Give it up Dobe,' Sasuke sneered at the beginning of the exam. 'Anyone can pass the exam in this class but you' _

'_And yet they don't take it?' Naruto sneered back. 'Sounds like a lot of bullshit.' _

_Sasuke guffawed before saying 'Only dim-witted people are taking the exam now instead of waiting for the one next year.' _

Shaking in rage at the past insult, Naruto started to snarl as the kairai started to move on its own accord.

The kairai struck a defensive pose.

Naruto held his takemitsu with his right hand as his left hand was in a defensive position.

In one quick swoop, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the kairai with his takemitsu sheathed in his belt. At first nothing happened, but slowly…

Crack…

Naruto smirked as the kairai started to crumble into nothing more but debris.

'Kamikaze Kenbu,' Naruto thought seeing that the kairai fell to its' knees and burst into thousands of fragments. He sighed as he walked over towards the railings. When he was finally there, he sat down while he pondered about his life.

An academy student that wants to be the future Hokage, but he doesn't even have the skills to be a genin. Naruto shook his head. 'That description fits me perfectly.' He looked down towards his takemitsu. 'I should be practicing my ninjutsu, not my swordsmanship.' He held the sword in front of him as the storm started to wither. 'I guess I have to face the facts… I can actually be a better samurai or whatever than being an actual ninja.' He stood up and looked towards the sky. The storm had stopped completely a few seconds afterward and began to clear up.

Naruto surveyed the sky as though it was the first time he noticed it. Surprisingly, thousands of stars were appearing in front of him as a red full moon began to rise from the horizon.

'Wait, full red moon?' he thought as he gazed at it. 'Last night it was in its' crescent state.'

His eyes widened at what happened next.

The red moon, beyond all logic, began to spiral at a rate of recognition. If possible, the moon grew bigger as it span faster towards the opposite horizon.

'No,' Naruto thought. 'It's not getting bigger, but its getting closer!'

Slowly, three ghastly red blurs began to appear around the red moon and started to revolve around it.

'My god,' Naruto thought. The three blurs burst from their orbit and sped off toward elsewhere in different directions. One sped towards the south; another towards the west; and the last one flew into the north.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought, oblivious of the area around him. The one watching him earlier crept closer towards him. Slowly and cautiously, trying to make out his face, the young woman continued to walk upon Naruto's roof as she held a hilt hidden under her red dress.

_Crack_

She accidentally steps on a part of the kairai. Naruto immediately looked at her, his eyes questioning if there was to be a fight. Hidden by the shadow of a stray cloud, her face was concealed under a sheet of darkness as she walks closer to him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, reaching for his takemitsu in an iai sticking position. Though it would be useless using it with his pants, much less with a wooden sword, the unsheathing of the takemitsu would slightly be faster and cause more damage. The shadow figure moved closer and a weapon under her dress became clearer. Naruto's eyes went wider than before. He made a move to strike the woman, but he was stopped by her voice.

"We met again, Maxim," she said as she stepped out of the darkness. Naruto immediately blushed. She was a tall and slender woman, a few inches short of being at least five feet. She wore a long red dress that went pass her feet and flowed gracefully in the puddles of his roof. Her hair, almost equally as long, was a stunning green mixed into long silver strands. And finally her face was…

Naruto began sweating. 'Beyond words.' He coughed, hiding his embarrassment.

"I'm not Maxim," Naruto said as he sat back on the railing, one hand still on his takemitsu. The woman giggled. 'Wait giggled?' He paid closer attention to her face. Though her body may be mature in… some parts… she looked like she was older than him by at least two years. 'That explains it… teenagers are still kids in some ways.' Naruto shook his head.

"Of course you're Maxim," the woman said as she drew near. She giggled again. "Well, spiritually speaking of course." She grabbed the hilt of the sword and brought it into the light. Naruto stood up quickly and drew the takemitsu. "Wait," the woman winked at him causing him to blush. "I wouldn't stand much of a chance against you will I?"

True. The woman seemed more like a defense-less seductress than a warrior. That brought up a bigger question. 'Why in f-ken hell is she here?'

"Don't worry," the woman said as she moved a strand of silver hair behind her ear. "I do not wish to harm you in any way. All I wish to do," she held the 'sword' in front of her. Naruto stared at it. It was a rustic hilt and nothing more. 'What happened to its blade?' Naruto thought. "Is give you this." She finished by walking closer towards Naruto. She was barely a foot away from where Naruto was standing. She extended her hand that was holding it in front of Naruto before she continued. "You can refuse if you wish. But know this." She looked serious at that point. "Once you accept this, there is no going back. This item might not seem much, but it will change your destiny to the point of no redemption. Do you accept it or not?" she questioned.

Naruto stared at her for a moment. There where thousands of questions in his mind. Like 'How does this simple hilt change my destiny?" or "Who are you and why are you presenting me this item?" Everything was happening way to fast for Naruto's taste.

"So will you accept it?" the woman beckons, her patience wearing thin. Naruto looked at her for a few more seconds before nodding. He held his hands towards hers and grabbed the hilt. The female smiled while she retrieved her hands from his and placed it on the area holding her heart. A small tear formed in the corners of her eyes. "Forgive me…" the woman said as the tears fell gracefully down her cheek.

Naruto looked confused. "What do-," Naruto was cut-off as a sudden ringing plagued his ears to no end. He dropped to his knees in agony while the ringing continued. He felt as though his head will split open any second. He placed his palms on his ears trying to cease the ringing, but to no avail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Narutos' scream of agony and pain was heard throughout of Konoha, instantly stopping anyone who heard it.

As the ringing increased in decibel, so did Naruto's pain. Soon, blood started to seep out his eyes, ears, and mouth. He tried to ignore the pain by gazing at the woman in front of him, questioning 'How' and 'Why'. The woman, to Naruto's surprise, was crying lightly.

When Naruto finally dropped the hilt he was still holding on to the ground, he asked "Who are you?" The image in front of him wavered into darkness while he dropped to the ground, unmoving. Into darkness and nothing more, he distantly heard…

"I'm _Iris_…"

* * *

Kairai: my japanese is really bad. This should mean puppet, but if it doesn't please alert me. As to why is it a puppet, you will see in future chapters. 

Read and Review. Got criticism; say it. Got suggestions, say it! Don't let me make a fool out of myself, again! Sigh For those who play the Lufia games, this story only revolves around the prequel, not the sequel. Kage out...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Heroes- New and Old

-

"_I am Iris," the young woman said as she began to walk away. "Please forgive me, Maxim…" She stopped for a second before continuing. "Nay… Naruto…" _

Her footsteps echoed hauntingly through the darkness of the night.

Naruto was left there laying on the wet floor roof, unmoving and barely breathing.

Drop… Drop… Drop…

All was silent in Konoha. It was almost deafening… as though it marked a beginning of all things to come, or the end of everything there is.

-

"_The time has come_," a voice whispered; its message carried in the wind. "_The eternal battle between the Sinistrals and Mankind has started…_"

-

_They are growing restless… _

One strong gust blew across the barren plains throwing the topsoil into the air. The discarded gravel soon found its way onto the carcasses of both demons and humans.

'Pathetic…' There was a sound of a sword being sheathed. Then, foot steps were heard walking away, leaving numerous fish like corpses in its wake.

_Kappa…_

Suddenly, the earth started to shake violently. A mound of solid earth rose from the ground, revealing a golem made of iron. A haunting shrill came from its mouth as a human like body began to appear. Once raised, the golem began to stumble its way towards a indistinguishable figure several yards away.

_Damn!_

The faint figure instantly went on the assault. He grabbed one of the two katana's on his side and held it in Iai striking position. In one quick flash, the golem was brought down.

The figure sheathed his sword once more.

'Zantetsuken...' He walked towards the golem and inspected it. As soon as he was finished, he began to walk back towards his village, his mind boggled of questions.

A strong gust blew again. This time, however, it had brought a shower with it. The moons light began to disappear as the silhouette of the village began to disappear in a mist of fog.

'The rumors are true…' He shook his head and sighed. 'I can't believe it. Kappa are coming a shore and Iron Golems are about. Something foul must be in the air.' He grimaced at that thought. 'Father…'

He stopped for a second. Someone was calling his name.

"Daisuke!" he heard distantly.

'Kaname…' He instinctively hid both of his katana's under his black cloak as he neared the village's gate. His childhood friend would cause such a ruckus if she should ever see it.

As he neared the village Ryoushimachi, he saw a silhouette of a female running towards him.

With out a doubt, he was in some sort of trouble.

He smiled. The constant worrying over his well-being told him all he need to know about his friend.

Feeling that the small shower had lightened up, he looks into the sky.

Upon the sight he beholds in front of him, he instinctively grabbed his katana.

His eyes narrowed.

Right above him, a full fledge red moon was spiraling across the sky at a speed that can baffle even the brightest of minds. A bad omen it was.

The night before, it was the moon was in its crescent state. But now, for the moon to become something like this, something foul must have risen.

Without warning, something large flew overhead. It looked like a huge fire ball of some sort.

"Daisuke!" Kaname yelled again, causing him to look at her again. A large tsunami was closing in behind her.

-

"Ancestor!" The decrepit elf looked at the small child running towards him. "Ancestor!"

The said elf replied in a calm voice. "What is it, Suki?"

"Look out side!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"Why?"

"There's something awesome going on outside!"

The older elf began to chuckle. "Let me guess; another fight between the Torres kid and Michael to see who is fit more to be your groom." She shook her head, her neatly combed blue hair getting tangled while doing so.

"Something is flying across the sky! It is like a shooting star!"

The elder elf lifted one of his eyebrows in amusement. _Kids these days_. "Oh? I thought it was still morning. Silly me," he said, patting the small girl on the head.

Suki stomped her foot in anger. She knew what he was doing, and didn't like it one bit. "No, ancestor. There really is something flying across the sky! It looks like a fireball!"

"I thought you said it looked like a shooting star." The elder elf began to chuckle seeing the look on her face. He could already tell that she was going to have one of _those_ fits.

"Hmph! Their both the same!" She grabbed his wizened old hand. "Come on! You're going to miss it!"

"Alright… alright." He got up from his chair. It felt like ages since he got up, though it really has been several minutes. That was the price to pay for being alive for more than a millennium.

The elder elf slowly made his way out the door.

"Over there Ancestor!" Suki pointed towards the sky. True to her word, something made its way across the sky, but by no means was it a fireball.

The elder elf faked a smiled. "That's nice." He patted her head again before continuing. "Now, go play." She nodded; an 'I told you so' look was clearly expressed on her face. She took off a second later, oblivious to a grimacing look on the elder elf's face as she did.

He looked down at his ring.

'So, they have returned.'

-

Sigh…

That was the tenth time the 3rd had sighed.

'Things are just getting a bit too complicated for someone my age…' he closed his eyes for a second. Other than his grandson trying to 'defeat' him by putting some…cough extra ingredients in his coffee this morning, a more irritating matter was taking place, right under his nose.

He looked outside for a moment.

'_My god, my god, I didn't do it!' _he distinctly heard. _'I would never do that to…'_ the villager was cutoff… literally.

The 3rd sighed once more. 'Executions are becoming bothersome…' A sudden thud plagued his ears one second later. 'May his sins speed his soul to hell…' Sarutobi crossed himself.

The villager that had just been executed was found guilty of destroying property of Uzumaki Naruto. Though this was a common thing, the punishment has to be severe. What used to be just a fun game of torture against a poor boy now became hate crimes.

At this point, Sarutobi slammed his fist onto the desk, instantly damaging it beyond repair.

Usually, when dealing with situations like this, Sarutobi would fine them to they have nothing left. But this was a different case.

Graffiti and flaming items was one case, but to go as far as destroying all his rations and money…

The 3rd's eyes narrowed as the pencil he was using to make a proposal to the council shattered into fragments and fell all over the desk.

'No man or child should ever go through that kind of abuse… past, present, or future.'

Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Hokage-sama…" the secretary said behind the door. "Umino-dono is here to see you." Sarutobi nodded… almost forgetting that he had asked Iruka to join him around six to discuss Naruto.

"Ah, yes… Send him in." The door opened suddenly and Iruka promptly bowed before walking in.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked politely. The 3rd waved him over towards the seat in front of him.

"Come, sit Iruka. We have much to discuss…"

Iruka bowed again and before taking a seat.

'What's with the formality?' The 3rd raised an eyebrow for a moment before remembering what they where doing. 'Damn, I must be getting so old to the point of losing my memory.' He shook his head. 'Pity…'

"As explained earlier," the 3rd started. "We are here to discuss about Naruto. I have just received word that he once again took the genin exam, and failed horribly." He paused for a moment.

It was hard to believe that the last of the Uzumaki was Naruto, who, without a doubt, possess no prowess or talent in becoming a ninja. He sighed, again. The Uzumaki Line was a truly powerful ninja clan, whose bloodline is far superior when compared to the Hyuuga's. Naruto, who was a pure-born clan member, should at least have some talent in the ninja arts. But, alas, he doesn't. Sarutobi shook his head before continuing.

"May you verify what lead him to failing?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama…" He coughed before continuing. "Though Naruto tried extremely hard during this exam, he only passed one out of the three tests." Iruka paused at this moment and reached into his vest to pull out a small folder. He skimmed through it lightly before coming to Naruto's file. "He failed the first test, which is about realization and dispelling gen-jutsu." He turned the page before continuing. "Miraculously, he passed the second test, which was a timed tai-jutsu match." Iruka coughed again, almost in disbelief as the 3rd raised an eyebrow. "His opponent is one of his classmates, Hikari Akane."

Sarutobi's jaw almost dropped to the floor. It was too unbelievable! The Hikari family was all-powerful in the arts of Tai-jutsu. Their tai-jutsu style, the Hikari-Ryuu, if not for the Hyuuga-Ryuu, was considered a one of the best fighting style in the whole east continent.

'The Hikari Clan must be furious with the embarrassment.' The 3rd thought.

As to the opposite of the Iron Fist, this fighting style does not focus on speed or strength. In fact, speed is an un-needed necessity when using the Hikari Fist. Their fighting style only focuses on graceful movements and strong blows, nothing more. Someone like Naruto, who has no tai-jutsu style whatsoever would never stand a chance.

His curiosity got the better of him. "How?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well," Iruka began, feeling a bit flustered. "As you know, the Hikari clan's Blood Limit increases their sense of smell, sight, and touch by a thousand fold." The 3rd nodded, wondering why Iruka was starting to shudder. "Well; Naruto's tactic against this Blood-Limit is rather… ingenious, if not embarrassing. In retaliation to Akane's fierce blows, Naruto, who was at a safe distance from her of three meters… pulled down his pants… including his boxers."

Sarutobi winced. He can already see the headlines on the daily paper tomorrow. Prodigy Hikari Akane was defiled by local demon; comments on whether to disembowel him or castrate him on page 4. 

"Ah-hem…" Iruka held his hand over his mouth. Albeit Sarutobi is the 3rd Hokage, that doesn't give him the right to ignore him. "Akane was immediately petrified by the sight. …If my memory serves me correct, I believe she mumbled something about "Going blind…" and yelled obscenities about "Her virgin eyes…"." Iruka looked at the 3rd. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the current situation, he would have been laughing his head off. The look on his face was priceless. "While she tried to regain mobility, Naruto made an attempt to knock her down… without pulling his pants up first. …The foul smell emitting from his… anus was rather pungent, even from five meters away. By the time he got near her, Akane already keeled over. Tragic."

-

Akane sneezed, nearly missing a step that would have left her plastered on the alley below. She craftily jumped from one building to another, stopping every few seconds to remove some of her green hair from her mouth.

'Naruto…' she thought. Akane clenched her hands in anger. 'HOW DARE HE MOCK ME!' She landed a few rooftops away from Naruto's apartment. 'I'll kill him… no… I'll first reduce him from three legs to two, and then kill him. Oh yes, he will _pay_.' Ghastly thoughts popped into her head, all of which began at 'Because of him, Father scolded at me,' and ended in 'I'll decapitate-disembowel-dismember- Naruto!'

Several seconds later, she arrived on Naruto's rooftop. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and made her way to the fire escape.

Something caught her eye. She looked towards the far end of the roof and saw something shining from the moonlight. Akane at first paid no heed to whatever it was, but like Pandora, curiosity got the better of her. She moved closer before gasping.

It was a sword!

But that wasn't what she was gasping about.

"Naruto!" Tears came to her eyes.

-

End.


End file.
